


Dream SMP OC insert shit

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, NOT using real people, Tag suggestions are greatly appreciated, depression can help the creative process apparently, smp is reality, wrote these while I was having a depressive episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: what it sounds like igggif ANYONE who appears in this fic is uncomfortable with it, it will be taken down IMMEDIATELY, or at the very least the chapter any person appeared in.it may sound strange but all will be at least 18 years of age, basically as to avoid p*doph*l*a
Relationships: Character/OC - Relationship
Collections: Anonymous





	1. leaving

“I loved him, Bee. I loved him, and now I hate him, and I hate myself more than anything for the fact I ever saw something in him.” Ashlynn glared into the distance, having stunned her companion into silence. “Maybe I fall too easily. Maybe this is the universe’s way of telling me I’m destined to die alone.” A tear slid silently down the young woman’s face, contrasting her angry expression greatly. “He wasn’t the first, and not the last. The first man I ever really loved is dead. I’m sure you already know who I’m talking about. Who doesn’t.” She chuckled dryly. “The second is a maniac who is now in prison, thank god. And the third..” She couldn’t hold back the pitiful noise that came from her this time. “The third was beat to death by the second.” The brunette’s eyes widened at the confession. “Y’know, sometimes I wonder, Bee. Did they ever feel the same about me? Did any of them know how I felt? That part of me can’t help but think that maybe I should join them. Not the prison,” She spit the words like venom. “God no. But, I wonder if I should join him and Wil. I can’t deny it. I still love those two. I should forget about them. I should move on, I know. But how can I?!” Ashlynn got louder. “How can I when they made me so damn happy! I can’t even begin to describe it, Bee. How passionate they might be about something they cared about. Their laugh. Forgive me for being cheesy. God, I would do just about anything to see them again, hear them, hug them. I could go on for a while.” The tears fell freely as she clenched her fists tightly, wolf-like ears now flat against her head. “Real talk though, if that ever happens. If I’m ever suddenly just.. gone, take care of my stuff for me. Not like that’s going to happen, but I might go on.. a personal journey soon anyways. Y’know, figure myself out, grow as a person, all of that cheesy bullshit. So until we see each other again, whenever that will be.. I promise you, I will be back eventually. Until then, please, stay safe. And tell everyone that I am safe, because I will be. You already know I’m not going down without a fight.” Ashlynn enveloped the boy next to her in a tight hug, before turning around and going back to her home, for what may just be the final time. How long would she be gone, none knew.


	2. later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after she left.

A quiet grunt anchored throughout the clearing as a diamond blade sliced cleanly through a zombie’s torso. Ashlynn never had enough time to get the netherite required to upgrade her gear. Huffing, the now slightly taller and scarred young woman watched her breath disappear into the cold night air as she sheated her sword. Pocketing the ragged pair of leather boots the undead creature left behind, she turned and headed back into the cabin she now called home.

It’d been some 10 months since she’d left her old life in Snowchester behind. Now, she’d been living some 2 week’s journey, and that was by horse. The trip, she imagined, might be doubled or more if someone was traveling by foot. In the time she’d been away, Ashlynn found an abandoned cabin, which she later fixed up, and gave herself a good reputation with the wildlife in the area. Although her life was about as good as it really could be, she couldn’t help but miss her old friends, and the ones she considered family. Often, she found herself wondering if they missed her. Would she ever be able to return? She’d been away for so long, after all. That didn’t matter anyways. There were more important things, like dinner. Where did she put her pepper? Ah, there it was. Just.. sitting on the counter as always, next to the salt and.. oh. 

A small vial stared back at her. Inside it was some ‘blue’ that Ghostbur had given her some time before she’d left. She never really wanted it. The damned thing brought more bad memories than it took. Even then, Ashlynn couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it. The poor spirit didn’t know. Of course he didn’t, she had to remind herself. Him and the Wilbur she once knew - Alivebur, as Ghostbur had dubbed him - were not the same person. No wonder he didn’t remember, or realize what it meant for her. If there was anything she regretted about her time in Snowchester, it was that she never apologized to him. It never was his fault.

Wiping a lone tear that’d dared to appear, she shook herself, and threw some beef into a pan. Putting that on her fire stove, she set some food out for the wild animals, and curled up in her chair. The sizzling of the beef was about the only thing keeping her awake now, the lack of activity proving to be exhausting.


End file.
